


Kid Glove

by MissSuzeH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Smut, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The soft kid of leather encircled her throat, squeezing and stroking the delicate flesh with devilish proficiency.  Stripped down to her silk and lace underwear, she shivered against him, the heavy fabric of his cloak grazed against her bare skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Glove

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot. I was bored and needed a little Lucius/Hermione smut distraction to brighten my day. I apologise for any errors whatsoever grammatical or otherwise. I hope you enjoy.

The soft kid of leather encircled her throat, squeezing and stroking the delicate flesh with devilish proficiency.  Stripped down to her silk and lace underwear, she shivered against him, the heavy fabric of his cloak grazed against her bare skin. 

Behind her, Hermione Granger couldn’t see the man who held her defencelessly within his powerful grasp, she didn’t need to. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of him; expensive leather, the cold night air, and his own distinctive masculine odour. That spicy, aromatic cologne, fused with the heady scent of arousal.

He took a step backwards, still managing to maintain the hold on her throat. The cold touch of steel scratched against her calf and then moved unhurriedly and menacing up between her legs, up and down. A frisson of fear raced through Hermione’s body, and a small bead of sweat formed between her breasts. She shifted her stance, spreading her feet as the lacquered cane reached the top fleshy part of her thigh, it probed suggestively and harshly at the damp lace of her panties.   Her heart beat so fast she thought it would jump out her chest. 

Suddenly the cane was gone, from the corner of her eye, she saw it fall to the floor, dropping with a light thud onto the plush carpet. She was pulled back hard, against the solid wall of his chest. The cane’s cold metallic tip was replaced by his fingers. He had removed the glove on this hand and it had followed the gentle curve of her silk covered arse, before his long fingers had slipped under the lacy inner edge of her knickers and into her tight, wet body. 

Hermione stifled any noise that have might escaped from her mouth, save her somewhat erratic breathing. She had been warned not to make a sound.  

The increased pressure around her throat, forcibly tilted her head back, the spiked heels she wore bringing it to rest against his shoulder. His gloved hand moved from her throat, to her slightly exposed midriff, drifting up under the satin of her black camisole, to viciously paw her breast.  He rolled the small bud painfully between his thumb and forefinger, the skin puckered and hardened in a natural reaction to the stimulation.  Hermione writhed against him.

"Keep…..still” He growled, in quiet stilted tones against her ear.

The hushed threat in the familiar voice, stilled her immediately.

 

Hermione fought to keep her body still and her voice silent as he continued his assault on her. The velvety softness of the well-worn kid against her sensitive breast, the expert precision of his long fingers. Fingers that moved with subtle skill, assuredly caressing her inner wet heat. While his thumb mercilessly stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves that seemed to control her entire body.

She was trapped, caught between the hard wall of muscle at her back and the desk in front.  His throbbing arousal pressed against her arse. The heavy oak of the desk bit into the top of her legs.  As her knickers were ripped from her body, she tried desperately to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips. The sound reverberated around the silent room, his gloved fingers returned once more to her throat, Hermione swallowed hard as his thumb pressed warningly her windpipe.

“What did I say?” Came the ominous reprimand.

Hermione acquiesced in silence for fear of further reprisal. The gloved hand moved once more from her neck, only to shove her forward over the desk, the soft material marking a thin invisible line down her spine, that he drew with his index finger.  Her cheek resting on the hard surface of the desk, her soft white arse bared before him, Hermione trembled awaiting the inevitable.

He thrust his potent erection into her, the force and it size splayed her awkwardly across the desk. One hand bit into her hip, Hermione was sure had it not been for the glove, he would have drawn blood.  With unrelenting lust he pounded into her slender frame.   He drew her back with him, his body deeply fused within hers.  His bare hand slipped into the small mass of damp curls between her thighs, its gentle but tormenting caress a stark contrast to his arousal that lunged ferociously into her.  Hermione felt him lean over her, his fully clothed body covered her near naked one.  He brushed her mass of wild untamed hair to one side and bit down onto the soft flesh of her shoulder. A muscle pulsed in Hermione’s jaw as she struggled to contain a scream.

 

His bare fingers coiled their way painfully into her hair, pulling her slightly upright, giving his angle greater intensity.  His free hand rested on her hip steadying her, as he accelerated his already hammering pace.  Suddenly he pulled her to him, his bare hand reaching between her legs, his skilled fingers hitting their mark immediately, dexterously stroking the small mass of pulsating nerves. As Hermione’s inners walls tightened around him in her own violently unexpected climax, she felt him cuming deep inside her, his hot seed spilling into her, coating her, over and over. She felt him shudder against her, a barely audible groan leaving his lips as his breathing began to return to normal and  his softening arousal slipped from her body.

Hermione Granger turned to face her _assailant,_ smiling, she wound her slim fingers into his long mane of silky blonde hair.  His beautiful grey eyes, shone brightly, the pupils still dilated with desire. His usually pale skin still flushed in the afterglow of such passionate sex. She brushed her lips ever so slowly across his sensual mouth.

“I love it when you drop by the Ministry unexpectedly.” She purred at him, pulling her small frame flush to his.

“What did I say about talking?” Lucius Malfoy’s aristocratic tones drawled in husky amusement, his arms tightening around her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
